


No Words Needed

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things needed no words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Words Needed

Bill touches her hand. Fleur smiles flirtatiously.

She catches his eye across the room. He winks; she blushes.

Some things need no words.

***

Fleur fidgets at her door, drawing out the goodnight. Hope for something more lingers in the silences between words, like the darkness between the stars making them, as with the moment, shine brighter.

Bill shifts closer. She tilts her head. Finally he leans down, she leans up, and their lips meet.

Some things need no words.

***

Her hand clasps his, loose in sleep, as he recovers at St Mungo’s. Her head is awkwardly angled on the edge of the bed, and her face is red and damp—streaked with tears that fade with sunset’s dying light.

Exhaustion leaves fingerprints under her eyes, marks of the time she’s devoted to him since Fenrir’s attack.

Her love is in her smudged beauty and how she obviously hasn’t been caring for herself while he’s been in danger.

It doesn’t need words, what’s between them. Some things need no words.

***

Toys litter the cottage floor. It looks like a whirling dervish spun through Bill’s normally neat home. In some ways, one has. He follows the trail of devastation all the way to the pink-painted bedroom with the sparkling letters that declare it belonging to VICTOIRE.

Inside, his daughter sleeps the blissful sleep of the young and energetic. Beside her, curled awkwardly around the growing child in her stomach and the one already running around, lays his wife Fleur. She sleeps the sleep of the exhausted mother, and Bill can only smile tenderly.

He climbs behind them on the small bed, looping an arm over wife and daughter. Fleur doesn’t even wake, and that alone tells him how tired she is.

Bill nuzzles her neck, kisses it gently, and closes his eyes. It’s his family, and he loves them very much.

Some things need no words.

***

The bed cradles Fleur’s bird-bone fragile body. The years have been kind to her, as she is still breathtakingly beautiful. But she is thin and frail—Death is her patient bed fellow. Bill, his scars and wrinkles indiscriminant in his old age, sits at her bedside, wishing it was his time, too.

Her touch is feather-light as she brushes the tears from his wizened face. Sorrow dwells in her eyes, yes, but no dread. It is her time, that much is obvious.

Bill leans forward, remembering their first kiss. He presses his lips to her forehead, remembering how he held her as she gave birth to their children. He touches his nose to hers, remembering the hard years when they thought their marriage might collapse. He kisses her lips, remembering how many passionate nights they spent together.

He lingers, but he knows—he knows when her breath no longer mingles with his. He knows that he is alone, and his heart grieves.

He thinks he should have told he loves her, but she always knew. Some things need no words. She always knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Bill/Fleur LDWS a long time ago.


End file.
